


斗兽的爱情

by golden_hourglass



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hourglass/pseuds/golden_hourglass
Summary: ABO双A，宿敌之间的短小爱情故事
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 4





	斗兽的爱情

【秀业】斗兽的爱情

1   
赤羽业在梦境中沉沦，虚假的、苍白的、冰冷的、锋利的，宛如铜镜碎片的梦魇。 

黑夜张开双臂拥抱他，圆月俯身投下血红的亲吻，他听到风阴冷的呜咽，刀刃似的撞击切割整个空间。 

然后一个震耳欲聋的声音迸出，撕裂了凝固的空气。 

他看到两头斗兽。

交缠着，撕咬着。黑暗中的轮廓格外鲜明，流畅的线条，紧致的肌肉，在他眼前暴露无遗。仿佛利剑击穿长空的声响敲打他的耳膜，他也许可以想象那肌肉下蕴藏的力量，那种可以禁锢、标记、毁灭的力量。斗兽彼此啃咬着，他们似乎并不介意暴露自己的弱点。他们只是不顾一切地想要征服对方，杀死对方，吞食对方而已。 这是两头以命为食，以血为饮的斗兽。 这是一场证明的战争。 

他闻到鲜血的味道，猛烈地撞进他的鼻腔，伸出倒刺牢牢勾死他的嗅觉，那样浓烈的、富有生命力的、令人血脉喷张的味道。他还闻到烈风的味道，草原的味道，犷野、剽悍而豪放，以一种不可抗拒的姿态怒放——斗兽的、支配者的烙印。

2 

“唔！”赤羽业蹙紧眉，那人浓郁的Alpha气息呛得叫人难受，“你真的不知道收敛一下吗？”   
“我以为你已经习惯了。”浅野学秀挑衅似的挑起眉毛，往犀利的眼瞳中涂抹轻蔑的神情，“虽然你不会像那些淫荡的Omega一样发情，不过你那与我水火不容的味道，我可是钟意得不得了啊。” 

“哈，别太得意了，到时候输得太惨打脸可就不好了。” 

“Are you kidding?”浅野情不自禁笑出声来，连带肩膀也微微抖动，他径直走过来，肌肉的一缩一张都爆发出性感的力量。浅野伸出两条铁棒似的强壮有力的臂膀，将他禁锢在自己镇守的狭小领域内，灼热的气息洒在他脸上，仿佛恋人的抚慰，“我们已经纠缠了那么久了，你离得开我吗？”  
  
“哼，你果然是个不能更弯的基佬。” 

“唉。”叹息般的呻吟，“我真的是直男。” 太近了。这个距离。太危险了。 他想起梦境中交缠的斗兽。他们是否能切实感觉到呢？肌肉的震颤、脉搏的跳动、血液的滚烫、心脏的敲击——咚。咚。咚。 侧脸能感觉到呼吸的气流和发丝划过的微痒，危险距离再次被压缩。 他感觉全身都在叫嚣般膨胀。 

浅野的嘴角裂开了，那是得逞似的嘲笑，刻意压低的沙哑嗓音仿佛粗糙的颗粒将他的耳朵摩擦得滚烫——“你硬了。”

3 

“是你先煽风点火的，说来你总是热衷于干些危险的事情。”是了，那个人总爱惹是生非，而他也乐意奉陪。  
  
“我这可是为了报期末考的一箭之仇啊。”浅野厚颜无耻地笑，“你知道吗？有人说我们是同类间的竞争关系，这说法其实不太准确对吧。” 因为我们其实是，想把对方熔化的斗兽啊！  
  
浅野以大得惊人的力道扯住赤羽的衣领，狠狠地撞了上去。两唇相碰时感受到的只有疼痛和迅速蔓延开的麻痹。他们啃咬对方的嘴唇，像彼此撕咬的斗兽一般，铁锈的味道渗出，浸透口腔中的味蕾。淫糜的水声，暧昧的空气，他们拼命地从对方口中汲取氧气，竞赛般妄图榨干对方的生命。 

“哈啊！哈…哈…”透明的银丝在黑暗中闪着诱人的光泽。血，酒，两个Alpha的味道碰撞着。  
  
“你总是这样。”浅野勾起嘴角，眼里闪着刀光，“诱惑了人后逃之夭夭，总是踩在最高处，用那种看淡一切的眼神，居高临下地俯视别人。” 

“…” 

“这怎么行呢。既然你擅自闯进我的视野，那我一定要把你拉下来！撕开你的伪装！拔除你的逆鳞！粉碎你的傲骨！让你完完全全地认可我，打上我的烙印！”  
  
“唔…哈啊！混帐！你…”难以言表的快感从下方冲到头顶，在四肢末稍爆炸。  
  
浅野捕捉到他嘴角漏出的呻吟，笑得愉悦而张狂：“啊啊，你果然很适合这个姿态，和我肖想的如出一辙。”   
收紧、放松、加快、减慢，节奏仿佛被那人捏在手里玩弄的孩童，赤羽紧咬嘴唇，断断续续的呻吟还是被灭顶的快感从唇齿的缝隙间挤压出来。“呃…呃啊！” “我…做了一个梦。梦见两头斗…兽，在黑夜笼罩的战场…哈啊！…厮杀…唔…” 

“那你觉得，他们是我们的化身，还是我们的前身？” 

“不…知道。” 

浅野的目光暗淡下来“厮杀、证明、征服、支配，这就是斗兽的爱情啊！” 那人突然加快了动作，让赤羽呼吸猛然一窒。 “这是你擅自闯进我的视野的惩罚，不会让你轻易逃走的。”  
  
“开…什么玩笑！你这家伙岂不是包养了很多人在你那猪圈一样的视野里吗！”   
浅野勾起嘴角笑了，和往常一样吊儿郎当“不一样的，我将他们纳入视线是为了驱逐。而将你锁在这里是为了毁灭！” 

“唔…哈…”他仿佛看见那人的灵魂飘离体外，以旁观者的姿态注视这场可笑的闹剧。梦境中斗兽锐利的目光，在此时此刻刺穿情欲，直逼他的心脏。  
  
脑海一阵轰鸣，他仿佛堕入无边无际的空白，一瞬间眼前闪现绯红的夕阳亲吻两头斗兽的场景，直到浅野的声音将他拖回现实。 赤羽努力尝试对焦。他似乎明白了那个梦境，他想要回避的事实的倒影。他们是斗兽，这是无法否定的铁铮铮的事实。而他们会嵌入对方的生命，也是命运的冥冥注定，无法逃脱。  
  
他扯开眼皮，看到阳光拼命伸长了手，爬过阴暗的角落，抓住了那个人，他看到眼光描摹那个人的目光——占有的、征服的。 他果断翻身，将阳光狠狠截断，不顾那人微微错愕的眼神，他眼里迸出激烈的火花。——我期待你的支配，而我也将用尽全力，掐灭你眼中的光芒。 

这可是，斗兽的爱情。

  
（完）


End file.
